Efforts to extend Moore's law for integrated circuitry (IC) have included development of transistors employing materials other than silicon, such as III-V compound semiconductor materials (e.g., InP, InGaAs, InAs). These high mobility material systems typically display higher carrier mobility than silicon devices, and so their introduction has long been suggested as a path toward faster transistors. However, along with higher carrier mobility, in a field effect transistor (FET) the off-state (Ioff) leakage between source and drain can be significantly higher than for a silicon-based FET of equal effective (electrical) channel length. At high off-state drain to gate biases, band-to-band tunneling between the drain and gate insulator may cause Gate Induced Drain Leakage (GIDL) current. In a silicon-based FET, subthreshold leakage is typically much larger than GIDL current. However, with smaller band gap semiconductors in the gated channel, GIDL current can contribute significantly to Ioff.